


Laurens Interlude

by sobermeup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Laurens in the place to be, M/M, Modern Era, aaron burr sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was some kind of morbid foreshadowing, Alexander was sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens Interlude

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore grow up to be such a loving, caring individual. He's hot tempered, loud mouthed, and sometimes a pain in the ass, but the love he has for the people he cares about is immeasurable. Take Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette for example. Alexander met Lafayette when they were both more than tipsy. They argued over French customs and it ended by Lafayette buying Alexander a large glass of French wine, and sharing it with him. Since then, Alexander and Lafayette have been the best of friends. Alexander will defend Lafayette to his dying breath.

When Alexander met John Laurens he fell immediately. He'd never believed in love at first sight but the man standing in front of him changed that very quickly. He had captured Alexander's attention with his rant about bi-racial people’s rights. Alexander had never seen someone so passionate, other than when he looked in the mirror. He approached John after he'd finished. It surprised Alexander that someone who could speak so passionately could also be so nervous, and flustered. John had blushed his way through most of their conversation and Alexander had fallen even more in those few minutes that they'd talked.

Several months later, seven to be exact, Alexander knew this was the man be wanted to marry. John no longer blushed his way through their conversations, he no longer nervously tapped Alexander on his shoulder when he wants his attention. Now, he smiled through their conversations, he grabbed Alexander's arm to get his attention, he loved Alexander back. They were as happy as anyone could be. The happiest moment of Alexander's life was when he proposed to John, but then John went off to war.

They wrote letters, they called, they Skyped, they communicated as much as they could. Alexander always had a sinking feeling when John said goodbye, or when John signed off ‘your love, John.’ It made him uneasy. He hated saying goodbye, he hated signing off ‘your love, Alex.’

Alexander's friend group had widened by this point. Now he had the Schuyler sisters, he had Hercules Mulligan, and his old friend Lafayette. They all comforted Alexander as much as they could, but nothing sent that uneasy feeling away. John started to write of the future. He started to tell Alexander how he couldn't wait to get married to him, how he wanted kids, how he wanted a dog, and a home in the suburbs.

It was some kind of morbid foreshadowing, Alexander was sure.

He was right. On August 28th he got a knock on his door. His stomach dropped as he saw two military men in their Class A uniforms. He paused, if he didn't open the door it wouldn't have really happened. When he opened the door he was already tearing up.

“Hello, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Burr. I have been asked to inform you that your husband has been reported dead in Mosul, Iraq at 1700 on August 27. It was reported that he was patrolling with a group of men and they came upon an explosive. Laurens leapt onto the explosive to keep the other men alive. The cost of his life saved five other men. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you my deepest sympathy in your great loss.”

Alexander collapsed to the floor. He started sobbing.

Your husband.

John wasn’t Alexander's husband, and now he'd never be. The other man, who introduced himself as Captain Madison helped Alexander to the couch and called Lafayette for him. The two men stayed with Alexander until Lafayette arrived.

The events of the next few days, weeks, passed by in a blur. The only thing Alexander can remember with a certain clarity is Eleanor, John’s mother, holding him as he sobbed at the funeral. The army had realized that Alexander wasn't really John's husband so the flag that had been on his casket went to his mother, but she gave it to Alexander. He couldn't stop holding it, and the wooden box it was in. He slept with the damn thing.

The whole world came to a screeching stop. Alexander was given off time from work, he could barely hold his head up, much less write his usual passionate articles. He didn't move around the apartment too much, everything reminded him of a future he couldn't have. He sobbed, screamed, and whimpered in agony. He couldn't go on living like this, he really couldn't.

The last thought that when through Alexander's head was

‘They'll tell the story of tonight. Oh, John, I'm coming home.’


End file.
